The invention generally relates to door hinges, and more particularly relates to a squeak-free door hinge.
A hinge is a type of bearing that connects two solid objects, typically allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them. Two objects connected by an ideal hinge either rotate relative to each other about a fixed axis of rotation or one object remains stationary while the other rotates relative to the stationary object, about a fixed axis of rotation.
While there are a variety of door hinges, the barrel hinge is the most common and is characterized as a sectional barrel secured by a pivot. A barrel is a component of this type of hinge which has a hollow cylinder shaped section where the rotational bearing force is applied to the pivot.
A barrel hinge typically has two plates having adjoining knuckles. One plate is attached to the door and the other plate is attached to the door frame. A hinge pin is used to join both the plates. Metal to metal joints between the ends of the knuckles and pin often bind during use, resulting in the creation of squeaks or other noise. The friction of opening and closing the door also causes metal dust and corrosion as well as squeaking.
Various processes are known to remove the squeaking sound but they are generally a temporary fix as well as being messy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,239 discloses a three knuckle hinge, wherein the bearing inserts are placed in the single knuckle leaf and the two knuckle leaf is then aligned therewith and the hinge pin elements are inserted and engaged with the two knuckle leaf to prevent relative rotation therebetween. However, the arrangement explained in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,239 doesn't completely remove the metal on metal contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,795 discloses a hinge comprising a first hinge, a second hinge, bearing assemblies and a hinge pin. Desirably, the bearing assembly further includes retaining means retaining the body portion of the thrust bearing within the counter bore of the bushing. However, the hinge doesn't provide means for reducing the squeak or noise as the hinge arrangement has metal assembly.
US Published Patent Application Number 2006/0156512 discloses a single axis hinge comprising a pair of leaves having knuckles, a hinge pin and one annular bush. The single axis hinge provides a single axis hinge wherein the aforementioned problems of wear are substantially alleviated. Further, a pair of hinge pins is provided each fixed to a respective leaf knuckle and having end-to-end bearing inter-engagement within one of said knuckles with face-to-face bearing engagement of the respective knuckles thus maintaining a metal to metal contact.
The foregoing patent, patent publication and non-patent information reflect the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.
Therefore, there is a need for a door hinge assembly which eliminates metal-to-metal contact and prevents squeaking, as well as the repetitive need for any messy lubrication or replacement of the door hinge.